Zniknąć
by Wredna
Summary: Świat Celii nagle wywraca się do góry nogami. Och, oczywiście, marzenia się spełniają, ale rzeczywistość świata, w którym zawsze chciała żyć, okazuje się nieco odmienna od jej wyobraźni...


_**,,Chcę jak księżniczka z księciem**_

_**mknąć po niebie**____**Przez siedem mórz, gór, ulic i rzek'**__*_

_Widzę. Widzę młodą, zieloną trawę pod moimi stopami, krople rosy lśniące niczym diamenty na delikatnych źdźbłach; widzę czyste, błękitne niebo a na nim blaknące już fioletowe i różowe refleksy - pozostałości niedawnego świtu; widzę złote, ciepłe słońce, które ledwo co wynurzyło się zza ściany gór na wschodzie niosąc ze sobą światło i ciepło, oto Apollo wyruszył w swoją wędrówkę; widzę odległe wzgórza na wschodniej stronie stepu, widzę też ciemną plamę lasu, daleko na horyzoncie, widzę dymy z ognisk pasterzy, którzy na soczystej trawie u stóp gór wypasają stada koni; widzę kwiaty, wielobarwne kielichy, tak inne od otaczającej je zieleni, oraz pszczoły pracowicie fruwające pomiędzy nimi; widzę też ptaki, wysoko na niebie, ptaki duże i małe, białe, czarne i kolorowe, lecą w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, wolne, niezależne. Widzę._

_Słyszę. Słyszę śpiew ptaków witających nowy dzień, radosne kwilenie i ćwierkanie; słyszę bzyczenie pszczół zbierających nektar, basowe buczenie trzmieli zdążających w bliżej nieokreślonych kierunkach, chiche popiskiwanie polnych myszek, biegających w trawie, tak życie w polu wre, choć słońce dopiero wzeszło; słyszę odległe rżenie koni, i przez moment wydaje mi się, że podmuch wiatru przynosi do moich uszu słowa daleko śpiewanej pieśni; słyszę cichy, monotonny szum wiatru. Słyszę._

_Czuję. Czuję odurzający zapach kwiatów i łagodniejszy - trawy; czuję charakterystyczny, choć stłumiony przez odległość zapach koni, przyniesiony przez wiatr wiejący od wschodu; czuję jak ciepły podmuch owiewa moją blada twarz i rozdmuchuje długie niemal do kolan, ciemnobrązowe włosy; czuję jak młode źdźbła miękko uginają się pod moimi bosymi stopami. Czuję._

_Próbuję dotknąć. Obok mnie, gnany wiatrem przelatuje młody liść, wyciągam dłoń chcąc go złapać jednak podmuch odsuwa ów twór natury od mojej ręki; biegnę__za listkiem usiłując go dogonić, nie wiem czemu, tak po prostu; wiele rzazy niemal go mam, jednak wiatr ciska nim dalej; ale powietrze w końcu zamiera, zdawało mi się że owady przestają__bzyczeć, mysz popiskiwać a ptaki śpiewać, nie rozlega__się żaden dźwięk gdy liść powili zaczyna__opadać na ziemię, ani jeden szmer nie zakłóca__tej martwej ciszy gdy podbiegam i wsuwam dłoń pod listek; głucha, nieporuszona żadnym dźwiękiem, szmerem ani oddechem, panuje__na stepie gdy zielony liść z wolna opada w stronę mojej dłoni, żaden ton, smutny ani wesoły, nie rozlega__się do momentu kiedy listek znajduje__się w odległości kilkunastu milimetrów od moich palców, i nawet wówczas nie jest to dźwięk który mogłaby wydać jakakolwiek istota pobliżu. Gdy zabrzmiał ostry dźwięk budzika step rozwiewa__się, a mnie otoczyła rzeczywistość. Nie dotykam._

* * *

_**,,I had the dream my live will be**_

_**so different from this hell**_

_**where I live''**__**_

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy znów otoczył mnie świat. Widziałam tatę stojącego w progu pokoju mówiąc żebym wreszcie wstała i wyłączyła ten budzik. Słyszę odę gotującą się w czajniku w kuchni a także ostre dźwięki wydobywające się z telefonu. Wyłączyłam muzykę i udałam się na śniadanie.

Może jeszcze kilka słów o mnie. Nazywałam się Celia Grey, mam piętnaście lat, bladą, nieco brzoskwiniową cerę, długie niemalże do kolan lekko kręcone włosy w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady i dziwne oczy w czystym odcieniu szafiru. Mieszkam w maleńkim mieszkaniu w Nowym Jorku z tatą i psem. Uczę się w gimnazjum z bandą idiotów i niedorozwojów, którzy marzą o tym żeby doprowadzić mnie do załamania nerwowego. Nie lubią mnie, bo uczę się lepiej, czytam, jestem inna...

Dokuczają m na każdym kroku. Niedokręcona zakrętka coli w plecaku, pomalowana ławka, głupie uwagi, pinezki na krzesłach. To nie jest nic nienormalnego. Inne jest przecież gorsze i złe. Inne należy tępić. Według ludzi dzieci nie mogą być złe. Nie potrafią być perfidne. To kłamstwo. Dzieci są o wiele gorsze niż dorośli.

Znam jedną drogę ucieczki. Nie, nie tnę się ani nie piję. Czytam. Dużo, bardzo dużo książek. Litera po literze, słowo za słowem, kartka po kartce. Czytam. I im więcej czytam, tym bardziej chciałam, żeby to mogło być prawdą, żebym mogła tam żyć. Chciałam uciec pomiędzy stronice, skryć się między literami. Chciałam żyć w książce, nie książką, w historii.

Ale nie robiłam sobie nadziei, że to może okazać się prawdą. A jednak, moje marzenia się spełniły.

Tak, marzenia bywają zdradliwe. Nawet te najpiękniejsze. Marzyłam, aby znaleźć się w świecie książek. Trafić do historii wykreowanej przez pisarza. Nieważne jakiego. Tolkien, Mull, Riordan, Collins, wszystko jedno. Tam nie byłoby tych przygłupów z mojego otoczenia. Ale marzenia są zdradliwe.

Nadal pamiętam tamten dzień. Po tylu miesiącach wciąż widzę go gdy tylko zamknę oczy. Pamiętam każdy szczegół znacznie lepiej niż bym chciała. Pamiętam melodię, którą ptak nucił na drzewie przed moją klatką. Złotobrązowego kota, który otarł się o moje nogi w nadziei na coś do jedzenia. Wiatr zrywający z drzew jesienne liście w złocie i czerwieni.

I jego. Chłopaka stojącego przy drzwiach prowadzących na klatkę schodową. Jego czarne buty, ciemne jeansy, skórzaną kurtkę. Pamiętam czarne włosy rozwiane na wietrze,dość jasną cerę. Ciemne oczy wypełnione blaskiem. Błędne ogniki jarzące się gdzieś na dnie tych mrocznych tęczówek. To właśnie oczy najbardziej mnie uderzyły. Były ta podobne... tak podobne do moich własnych. Zaszczute, ciemne. Tak wypełnione atramentowym smutkiem,że nie a w nich miejsca na nic innego.

Och, moje oczy tez kiedyś były jasne. Też niegdyś potrafiłam śmiać się w pełni. Nadal mam w głowie wspomnienie siedmioletniej siebie samej pędzącej przez babciny ogródek z palcami powalanymi ziemią i kawałkami trawy na twarzy, kiedy rozbrzmiało wezwanie na ciasteczka.

*wspomnienie*

Ale na wyciągnięcie jest też inny obraz. Trzynastoletnia ja, w czarnych rurkach i równie ciemnej tunice stojącą samotnie nad szarym nagrobkiem pełnym kwiatów. Skończone, ludzie już się rozeszli. I ja również wkrótce odejdę a babcia zostanie sama na tym przeraźliwie cichym cmentarzu, pod zimnym szarym nagrobkiem. Ale póki co stałam tam, samotna, pusta. Twarz skryłam za zasłoną długich włosów. Nie chciałam aby wszyscy zobaczyli moje oczy, które teraz stały się mroczne, jak smutek przelewający się przez moje serce. W dłoniach miałam wiązankę z jasnych gałązek oraz białych i żółtozłotych róż. Te krzewy sadziłam z babcia w ogrodzie kiedy skończyłam cztery lata i byłam dość rozgarnięta, żeby nie ususzyć roślin. To babcia nauczyła mnie miłości i szacunku do wszystkiego co żywe. Te różane krzewy były pierwszymi roślinami jakie zasadziłam. Babcia pomagała mi i kierowała mną kiedy drobne dziecięce dłonie troskliwie otulały czarną ziemią młode sadzonki. I róże kwitły . W zacisznym miejscu w ogrodzie, odciętym od świata gęstymi jabłoniami kwitły dwa różane krzewy. I co roku wydawały krocie złotawożółtych i białych z różowymi brzegami kwiatów. Babcia powiedziała mi kiedyś, że biała róża oznacza niewinność, a różowy kolor na płatkach tego kwiatu radość. Teraz już nigdy nie zakwitną. Moje serce nie będzie już białe ani różowe. Będzie czarne, jak atrament, wlewany do wazonu z kwiatami aby ubarwić ich płatki. To ich gałązki tworzą gwiazdę wpisaną w koło na której opierają się pachnące kielichy. Te róże już nie rozkwitną, podobnie jak ja już nigdy nie będę potrafiła cieszyć się z kwiatów. Cmentarz jest maleńki więc po spojrzeniu w tył doskonale wiem, że wszyscy już odjechali. Nie pozostała ani jeden człowiek w okolicy tego cichego cmentarza. Na przekór ciemności w moich oczach i sercu słońce świeciło idealnie. Nie za ciepło, nie za zimno. Z pozoru jeden z wielu cudnych, letnich dni. Ale nie wszystko jest idealne. Wokół mnie nie rozlega się ani jeden śpiew. Ptaki milczą, choć widzę ich sporo na cmentarnych drzewach. Nie śpiewają, jakby nie chciały dodatkowo mnie przygnębiać. To mnie nie dziwi. Gdy babcia wychodziła do ogrodu skowronki i sójki krążyły wokoło podśpiewując sobie tylko znane melodie . Teraz patrzą swoimi lśniącymi oczkami na kamienny nagrobek i milczą, jakby wyczuwały, kto pod nim śpi. Ta cisza była straszna. Nagle przypomniała mi się ulubiona piosenka moja i babci. Ta, którą śpiewała mi gdy jako pięciolatka bałam się zasnąć święcie przekonana, że pod moim łóżkiem czają się wszystkie koszmary,które sprawiły że się obudziłam. Wtedy babcia zaczynała śpiewać a wszelkie zła sny umykały odstraszone jej śpiewnym i pełnym miłości głosem. I teraz, na tym cichym cmentarzu i ja zaczęłam śpiewać, tak jak niegdyś babcia usypiała mnie tą piosenką, tak teraz ja śpiewałam jej aby mogła spać w spokoju. Nigdy nie sądziłam że mogę wydobyć z siebie tak pełne dźwięki.

- _Cicho tak, słońce wisi na _

_Lazurowym tle, jak malowane_

_Ty i ja, ciągle wierzę że,_

_Losy nasze są baśnią owiane_

_Lecz dobrze zamknij drzwi_

_Schowaj szczęście na resztę dni_

_Niech to się nie kończy, _

_Niech to wiecznie trwa - _mój głos zadrżał, oczy zaszły łzami. Przez mgłę którą wytworzyły widziałam łąkę, która nachodzi mnie w snach. Śpiewałam dalej-

_Nasza baśń, w niej chowamy się co dnia_

_Uciekamy od tych najtrudniejszych spraw_

_Naszych dróg, ani śladu naszych stóp_

_Nie odkryje, nikt więcej już - _łzy uwolniły się zza bariery rzęs i spływały z policzków. Piosenka się urwała.

Nie mogłam dłużej tu stać. Nie mogłam znieść widoku miedzianych liter na jasnym, kamiennym nagrobku. Złożyłam róże na nagrobku i odeszłam w milczeniu, ocierając łzy brzegiem rękawa.

*koniec wspomnienia*

Chłopak stał na schodach przed blokiem i patrzył prosto na mnie. Znałam go z widzenia. Czasami mijaliśmy się na ulicy, przystanku, stacji metra. Ale nigdy nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa. A teraz czekał na mnie pod moim blokiem. Ten wzrok skierowany na mnie nie pozostawiał wątpliwości. Wiedział, kim jestem, ale upewnił się, kiedy podeszłam do drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową.

- Celia?

- Tak to ja - odparłam swobodnie, choć wcale się tak nie czułam. - A ty jesteś?

- Dennis - odparł. - Możemy pogadać?

- Jasne, chodźmy na górę - może i to było głupie,ale sądząc po jego chudych ramionach i szczupłej sylwetce, to ja miałabym większe szanse w bitce.

Weszliśmy na górę i skierowaliśmy się do mojej klitki szumnie zwanej pokojem. Kremowe ściany kontrastowały z podłogą i meblami z ciemnego drewna. Na podłodze leżał, kiedyś zapewne puchaty, aczkolwiek dość już wyświechtany dywan w kolorze ciemnofioletowym. Cały pokoik miał wymiary nie większe niż dwa i pół na trzy i pół metra, jednak był całkiem przytulny. Większość powierzchni ściennej zajmowały regały i półki z książkami. Dennis skierował się do tego przy drzwiach, gdzie leżały moje ulubione teksty. Wyjął jedną z nich.

- Mitologia? - spytał spoglądając na tytuł i unosząc brwi.

- Tak, to coś nielegalnego? - odparłam tym samym tonem.

- Nie, to dobrze. Wkrótce ci się przyda. - o czym on bredził? Po kiego grzyba mi informacje z mitologii?

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Westchnął.

- Czytasz mitologię i rzeczy z nią związane, więc zapewne wiesz sporo o bogach i temu pokrewnych sprawach, tak? - moje skinięcie głową. - Co byś zrobiła gdybym powiedział ci, że oni naprawdę istnieją? Że nadal żyją, mają się dobrze i kochają w śmiertelnikach i śmiertelniczkach?

- Hmm... Pomyślmy... Poradziłabym ci znaleźć dobrego psychiatrę i pacnąć się w łeb. - miałam nadzieję że mój ton i wyraz twarzy nie zdradzają targających mną emocji. Nadziei, niedowierzania, sceptycyzmu... - I ten żart jakoś słabo ci wyszedł. Ale proszę, graj dalej. Pokaż mi swoje dowody. - prychnęłam.

- Hmm... Pomyślmy - zmarszczył brwi. - Jestem synem Hekate - jakby na dowód wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z nad której wystrzeliły fioletowe płomyczki układając się w kształt pochodni - To po pierwsze, a po drugie nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale wcale nie rozmawiamy po angielsku. - cholera, miał rację. To zdecydowanie nie był angielski. Po wsłuchaniu stwierdziłam, że jest to język bardzo greko podobny, ale jakby starszy, bardziej dostojny.

- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę, więc co dalej?

- Pakuj się, jedziemy -rzucił przeglądając pozostałe pozycje na regale.

- Chyba oszalałeś - odparłam spokojnie. - Znam cię od dziesięciu minut. Nigdzie z tobą nie jadę.

- No to nie, poczekam - chyba mieliśmy inną definicję słowa _poczekać_, bo on nie ruszył się z miejsca przy regale.

- Cóż, skoro zamierzasz czekać na moją decyzję to bardzo proszę poczekaj u siebie w domu, bo obawiam się, że rozpatrzenie tego trochę mi zajmie. Do widzenia. - przemaszerowałam przez pokój i w jednoznacznym geście otworzyłam drzwi na oścież. Nie zareagował. - Khem, khem, miło było poznać, ale wiesz, muszę zrobić lekcje i eee... powtórzyć fizykę, więc...

- Rozumiem - rzucił mi posępne spojrzenie - nie jestem wcale tak tępy, jak sądzisz. - wyszedł.

W mojej głowie do czerwonej lampki zapalonej od początku rozmowy dołączyły wyjące syreny. Podbiegłam do półki obok okna i wydobyłam książkę. Szybko ją przekartkowałam, aż natrafiłam na interesujący mnie fragment. Cóż, to co powiedział Dennis zgadzało się z treścią książki, ale oczywiście to jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi. Prawda?


End file.
